How to Break the Rules
by mikotyzini
Summary: Harumin can't pass up the opportunity to break school rules, using Mei's feelings for Yuzu to get away with it.


A/N: First fan fiction ever! I hope that people enjoy and I'm sorry if I am unknowingly breaking some sort of rules that I don't know about! Oh and I don't own any Citrus characters (I know this much).

Harumin leaned against the wall with her arms folded across her chest as she hummed a tune quietly to herself. She watched patiently as students streamed by her, chatting excitedly amongst themselves as they exited the school building. Several of her classmates made eye contact with her on their way out; a couple of them nodded at her on their way out, but most just continued walking without acknowledging her. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself, she didn't particularly care for her classmates anyway.

Well...except for one.

Harumin felt her lips curl into a smile at the thought of Yuzu, the carefree girl who had made school bearable for her again. More than just bearable, Harumin actually looked forward to coming to school every morning. Being Yuzu's friend, you never knew what fresh level of embarrassment you would be getting into on a daily basis, and Harumin loved every minute of it.

"You look quite happy again," the student council secretary stated as she stopped in front of the doorway. The girl gave Harumin a small smile to show that this turn of events was a good thing in her mind.

Harumin answered her with an even bigger smile than the one she had already been wearing.

"It's still because the student council is doing such an amazing job this year!"

The girl giggled, giving Harumin a knowing smile in return as she turned to leave. "I'm really glad that we are able to make such a difference for you."

Harumin laughed as she turned and started walking back into the school building. She hadn't been completely lying. It was the student council, after all, which let Yuzu get away with many of her ridiculous and less-than-well-thought-out ideas without getting expelled. There were certainly perks associated with the student council president harboring a secret crush on you...

Speaking of which...

Harumin grinned as she turned the corner and found the object with her affection speaking animately with a slightly amused looking President Mei. Yuzu was waving her hands as she tried to describe something. She didn't notice Harumin, mostly because she had her back turned towards her, but also because she was way too excited talking about whatever she was talking about. Mei also didn't notice their audience, as she was surprisingly engrossed in what Yuzu was saying.

Grinning evilly, Harumin quickly snuck up behind the unsuspecting Yuzu. Mei noticed her just a millisecond before she sprang on Yuzu, grabbing the girl firmly around the waist and holding on for dear life as the blonde squealed in terror. As Yuzu tried to jump away from her, Harumin only pulled herself closer until she had Yuzu wrapped in a tight hug with her face pressed firmly into Yuzu's neck as she giggled uncontrollably at the girl's reaction.

Hearing her giggle, Yuzu stopped struggling and let out a loud, "Haruminnnnnnn." This only made her giggle more as she pulled back slightly to see Yuzu pout at her, making sure to keep her arms around Yuzu's waist at the same time.

"I'm sorry!" Harumin got out after her giggles had subsided. "It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up!"

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Yuzu exclaimed, but her trademark smile was already back on her face. Harumin felt a huge smile light up her own face, the kind of smile only Yuzu could create. With her arms still wrapped around Yuzu's waist, it wouldn't take much at all to pull her in for a kiss...

"Yes, please don't do that again."

Mei's dry response quickly snapped Harumin out of her perfect moment with Yuzu. She turned to face Mei and couldn't help but grin at the pure, unbridled anger that was emanating from the normally cold and composed girl. Harumin quickly released her hold on Yuzu's waist, only to drape one arm nonchalantly around the girl's shoulders, pulling her close in what could easily be considered a friendly gesture. The President couldn't ALWAYS get what she wanted, after all.

The great thing about Yuzu was that the contact didn't phase her in the slightest. In fact, the more Harumin made these sorts of gestures, the more Yuzu got used to these types of behaviors from her. It all worked out very well in Harumin's favor, especially in situations like this.

Mei glared pointedly at Harumin's arm, making it abundantly clear that she did not appreciate the physical contact between the two girls. Harumin had figured out long ago that Mei was harboring some secret and intense feelings towards Yuzu. If she hadn't though, Mei certainly wasn't making any attempt to hide those feelings at this moment. While most people would react to this competition negatively, Harumin found it quite entertaining to try to draw out the jealous Mei. So in response to Mei's glares, she just grinned, daring Mei to say something.

Which Mei really looked like she wanted to do, the way she opened her mouth then snapped it shut, gritting her teeth together.

"Why aren't you at home already?" Mei snapped. "Students aren't supposed to linger in the building after hours."

"I knowww that, but I was waiting for my Yuzu here by the door and she took too long, so I decided to come and find her!" Harumin used her free hand to tickle Yuzu's side, drawing a delicious round of laughter out of the girl. At this, Mei looked like she was getting ready to resort to physical violence to rip Yuzu away from her, so Harumin decided that now might be the best time to make a her getaway.

"Come on, Yuzu," Harumin said. "We don't want to waste time at school that we could be using shopping!" She reached down to grab the girl's hand in an attempt to lead her away from the fuming student council president.

"Oh yeah! Today is the day of our monthly after school shopping trip!" Yuzu exclaimed excitedly, bouncing slightly with joy.

Mei shot Yuzu a stern look, which tempered the girl's excitement only slightly, then turned to Harumin with the full force of her student council authority.

"Students are REQUIRED to go DIRECTLY home after school."

Harumin just smiled back at the girl, "Well, the mall is ON the way home. Plus I want to try on new bikinis with Yuzu!" She flashed a bright smile at Yuzu, who squealed with delight at the thought of buying any new clothing.

At these words, Mei lost her composure completely, yelling, "If you do not go home IMMEDIATELY after school today, you will be on cleaning duty for the next WEEK!"

Harumin raised an eyebrow at Mei, genuinely surprised that the girl had lost her cool so easily and visibly in front of her and Yuzu. She had never seen Mei yell before, no matter what stupid things other students did. Being around Yuzu certainly made her grouchy...or maybe it was just Harumin being around Yuzu that made her upset...

"Awww...come on, Mei!" Yuzu whined, undeterred by the outburst. "We only do it once per month. Plus, there's lot of good sales right now! I don't want to miss out on anything good..."

Harumin stared at Yuzu, wondering if she would ever have the willpower to turn down such a request from the girl. Or any request, for that matter. Looking at Mei's quickly melting resolve, she realized that if the girl with an icicle for a heart couldn't resist Yuzu's puppy dog eyes, there was no way Harumin would last more than a second.

"Well..." Mei started, looking almost unsure of what she wanted to do next. She didn't want Yuzu to spend anymore time with Harumin, that was for sure. But she also didn't want to tell Yuzu no and come off as unreasonable. Harumin decided that now would be the best time to tip the scales in her favor.

"You know, getting cleaning duty for a week wouldn't be so bad because then I could spend more time with Yuzu!" At this exclamation, she leaned in close enough to put her lips mere millimeters away from Yuzu's ear and whispered, "We can try out some more crazy experiments in the science room..." making sure to tickle her ear ever so slightly with her lips.

Yuzu giggled and pushed Harumin away playfully. Looking over, Harumin saw a slightly green Mei staring at Yuzu. She looked like she was going to be physically ill at this point. Harumin couldn't decide if it was the thought of the two of them having cleaning duty together for the next week, or the whisper that had done it, but Mei finally seemed to cave in.

"Fine..." she said as she sighed. Harumin quickly grabbed Yuzu's hand so that the two girls could get out of there before Mei could change her mind.

"Just this once!" Mei yelled at their backs as they were almost around the corner. Yuzu turned around slightly to give Mei a wave as Harumin broke into a big smile.

Yes, the student council was definitely going to make this a very good year.


End file.
